


Absentminded

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want a divorce."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absentminded

"Rodney, you really need to shut things down in here and get some sleep before Carson comes around and threatens you with large needles."

"Umm-hmm. In a minute."

"You said that half an hour ago, and you just opened up a third laptop."

"Excuse me. Let me in there. Thanks."

"That's it! I want a divorce."

"Sheppard?"

"I want a divorce."

"But...we're not married."

"Could have fooled me. You kissed the back of my hand and then patted it when you moved me out of your way just now, Rodney."

"I...I did?"

"Yep."

"Your hand."

"This one."

"Oh. Uh...sorry?"

"You should be. That's the worst kind of married kiss, only one step above air kisses."

"There are classifications of kisses."

"Get with the program, Rodney. Of course there are different types of kisses."

"Well, of course I knew that. I just wasn't aware that I'd been applying any kisses to you. Ever."

"You really need to start paying more attention to what you're doing. I think maybe I can help."

"J...John?"

"Now this is what I like to call the 'are you interested' kiss."

"Y...Yes?"

"Good. We'll move on to the 'let me give you a preview of things to come.'"

"Oh. Wow. So that was...uh...things to come?"

"Exactly. Just as soon as you shut down those laptops and we're in your room."

"Look, doing that right now. So...um...about that divorce...."

"'I changed my mind. We'll try self-directed couple's therapy first."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch, chelletoo asked for "Rodney absentmindedly kisses John."


End file.
